


Maple-Sweet

by Apricot



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, F/M, Short One Shot, Vampire Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 19:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11493453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricot/pseuds/Apricot
Summary: Her teeth were like, white. Like, really really white. And sharp.An AU scene for Episode 9, La Grande Illusion.





	Maple-Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me and I can't get it out of my head. Help.
> 
> An alternate take for Episode 9, when Archie goes to the Blossom party/get-together as Cheryl's date. The beginning dialogue is ripped directly from there.

“I think you’re awesome,” Archie said, and meant it.

Cheryl was…Cheryl was great, even if the rest of the Blossoms were a little strange. The ones that didn’t look like they wanted to eat him alive looked like…well, okay, they all looked a little like they wanted to eat him alive. But Cheryl was...great.

She sighed softly, her mouth curving up. “Oh, Archie. Sometimes I think you may be the only decent person left in Riverdale.”

He smiled.

“The only person who doesn’t want something from me,” she said, her eyes flicking to his mouth. “The only person who doesn’t want me to _apologize_ for who I am. And…what I want.”

And before Archie could say anything, she leaned in and pressed her full lips to his.

Her kiss was sweet, and soft, and he closed his eyes almost out of habit before he realized what he was doing. Cheryl was hot, like, _super hot,_ but he couldn’t kiss someone when he was involved with Val even though they’d just had a fight and everything…

He pulled away, his brow furrowed. “ _What—“_

Cheryl pounced on him.

Her lips pressed to his again, harder this time, like really really hard and _ow, fuck—_ he jerked back, stunned as he touched his mouth and came away with a smear of blood. “Did you just _bite me?—“_

She smiled at him, and he noticed a smear of bright red marred her maple-rust lips. “Mhmmmm.”

She actually leaned into him _again,_ and he jerked away, too quickly. The snow and ice had made the walkway slippery and he went down, hard, cursing. Cheryl was suddenly above him, so fast he blinked and then she was straddling him, her arms pinning his shoulders to the ground.

“ _What—“_

Her mouth descended again. This time, she bit into the base of his throat, right above his collarbone. Archie groaned aloud at the sharp shock of it. It _hurt,_ it was like fire, and he tried to push her off but Cheryl had suddenly gotten really strong, like linebacker strong. It felt like three Mooses were sitting on his chest…

Her mouth worked at his throat and he gasped, his head swimming. Cheryl leaned back and all he could do was stare at her. Blood was dripping down her mouth, making slow trails down her pale throat.

“You— _you—“_

“Yeah.”

Her teeth were like, white. Like, really really white. And sharp. She was still holding him down, and for the first time he noticed her breath steaming the air—no, not her breath. It was the warmth of his _blood._ It occurred to Archie then that he hadn’t seen _any_ of the Blossoms’ breath like that in the winter chill at any point in the evening.

“What—what _are—“_

Cheryl _hmmmmph_ ed in impatience. “I’m immortal, silly. All of the Blossoms are immortal.”

Archie made a strangled sound, staring up at her in horror.

“And we think you should be one too!” she said, cheery, grinning down at him before she licked her impossibly red lips. “Maybe after a few months, though. You taste _really_ good.”

He tried for another question, but now that her mouth had pulled free of his neck he could feel the cold air there and…he managed to lift one of his hands to tentatively touch it. Yeah…that was a lot…a lot of blood…

“It’s why we were all so broken up about poor Jayjay.” Cheryl was still straddling him. Her dress had hiked to her thighs and she smoothed her hem daintily over her knees. “Most of the time, we live forever.”

She considered him, before leaning forward to dip her finger into the blood pooling at his throat and placed it thoughtfully on her tongue.

“Nana’s side has vampire blood.”


End file.
